Talk:Death/@comment-25309824-20140816001729
been reading up on some mianite wiki posts and this popped in my head: I quote from Ianite page" The war between her brothers will become too much for her followers to bare. She will burst out in rage and stop at nothing to return peace to the Realm of Mianite, as she can no longer bare seeing her followers fail at achieving it in the realm themselves. She will obliterate any god or Mianite that stands in her way." quote from comments on Lord Decanite"The Priest once walked upon the earth like any mortal but it all changed when the old world was destroyed by the greed of the miners always looking for that one more diamond ore. But like all good things it had to end eventually one of the miners got so greedy that he tried to mine the core of the planet causing an massive explosion that destroyed all but a handful of people these people came to worship the gods of Mianite for redemption but alas there voices were not heard. So these survivors set out a search for The Priest so he could propell there voices upwards towards the gods and the gods at long last heard them pray and started work on a new world for them to live upon" all that and what i read from Trianite and Mianite beloved cheating on him with Dianite. This is my thinking: Ianite, goddess of neutral (in short) has a hard time keeping things in ballance, Mianite is furious to his brother for his betrayel with his beloved and Dianite is just filled with hatred as he (as youngest) was always on last place, even when people started worshiping them, non looked at Dianite. But all in all, Ianite was alwys there to keep her brothers in check. Now Dianite's lust for power spread to the humans aswell and they got sick with greed. This event caused for a big unballance in the world which caused Ianite to loose her mind which resulted in the big explosion that destroyed all but a handfull... (see quote). However, not only men sufferd, Trianite was fatally struck by her rage. Dianite suggested that they should lock her up for ever whilest Mianite was sure he could bring her back to her sences. Mianite attempted to speak with his sister, but he ran into a beeing of pure shadow instead, nearly being killed by it, Dianite hopped in trapping the being that once was their sister and banishing it to a place only he knew. Time has passed and the shadow left Ianite. Weakend as none was left to pray to her Mianite set out to find and help her, in which he succeded after 1 man (sparkles) started fighting for balance again. She got out, but was still verry sick. And the war between Mianite and Dianite was far from over. As she layed with the priest hoping to get better, the fighting between people unlocked the ancient evil in Iante again, this time with enough power to break free from the weakend Ianite and roam the land as the Shadow. Even though the fighting has stopped, for now, the Shadow is already out there, waiting...